Ace Attorney - NaruMitsu - The Cat's Office
by KokoroNoAkai
Summary: Miles finds the tiny attorney annoying, and decides to make a special treat with him. Contains sizeplay and soft vore.


**THE CAT'S OFFICE**

**A NARUMITSU FANFIC**

**CONTAINS SIZEPLAY AND SOFT VORE**

The sun was falling on the horizon, and prosecutor Miles Edgeworth was taking a small nap on his sofa. He wasn't aware of anything that was happening on his office. But he didn't hear any noises, so he was deeply asleep.

Behind the couch, on the wall, there was a small mouse hole.

Surprisingly, no mice lived there.

The one living there was Phoenix Wright, a small defence attorney.

And when I'm talking about 'small' is that, indeed, his size was comparable to a mouse's.

And as one, he lived there, and fed himself with Edgeworth's food, managing to open his fridge and steal some.

Miles was aware of the being living on his office, but every time he tried to fight him, Phoenix managed to escape.

Not only that, Phoenix played dirty tricks on him every time he could, and that pissed off Miles.

So as I was saying, the attorney got out the hole and let out a inaudible yawn, stretching. He took a nap as Miles did, but he finished before him.

Seeing he was behind the couch, and that the prosecutor was sleeping there, he decided to play a new trick on him.

He stood at the sofa's feet, climbing its arms and finally standing next to the taller man.

He chuckled quietly, before approaching his ear and shouting there:

''MAAAAAAAAAAIIIIILLLLLLLLSSSS SSSS!''.

Edgeworth suddenly woke up, his heart bumping from the sudden scream on his ear, stunned. He made a quick standing movement which made Phoenix fall over to the floor.

''W-What in Heaven was that?!'', he shouted to himself. He looked around and, when he looked at the floor, he found the reason of his fright.

''...Damn Wright...'', he growled, kneeling and leaning his hand violently towards the small person to pick or crush on him.

However, Phoenix was quick, and managed to avoid his hand and run away.

Miles fell over as he failed at catching him, but quickly stood up and pursued him.

They both ran around all the office, until Phoenix crossed a corner and went to the prosecutor's bedroom.

Miles smirked: he wouldn't have any way out.

He entered the room as well and firmly closed the door behind them.

He closed the windows as well and looked under his bed.

Poor innocent creature. He was there, panting and breathing heavily in tiredness, believing he was safe.

Miles knelled and leaned his hand under the bed, closing his fingers firmly as he felt the smaller body against his palm.

Then he brought it closer to his face.

The lawyer was horrified. For the first time, he had been caught.

''Seems like I'm winning this time'', the prosecutor smirked, sitting at the mattress and staring down at the smaller man.

Phoenix trembled with puppy eyes.

''P-Please don't eat me!'', he begged. Miles blinked at his sentence. What did he just say?

''...Wait, what?''.

The attorney hesitated to repeat it again, so he just said:

''I-I don't want to be eaten...''.

So he didn't want to be eaten, hm? Miles wondered why he was saying that. Was it just by the fact that he was able to swallow him due to their different size?

Miles scanned Phoenix's body shape and, indeed, found it...delicious. He quickly started to fantasize about swallowing him alive and feel him making a small bulge on his throat, feeling him slide it down and end up on his stomach.

As he did this, his mouth started to salivate. But he didn't want this to be so quick, did he?

''...We'll make a small treat, lil' mouse'', he smirked after thinking about it for a while. ''But if you don't agree, I'll have to...eat you.''

Phoenix nodded.

''W-Whatever you want! I'll do anything you want me to do!'', Phoenix said, willing to do anything but be eaten.

''Alright, we'll do this...''.

Miles approached his tiny ear and softly whispered something against it. Phoenix's face became blank as he finished.

He was unsure. Doing what he said or get eaten?

But he didn't want to, so he had to do what he commanded.

''...O...OK'', he finally answered.

The prosecutor smiled, leaning his back against the pillow, smacking his own lips as he unzipped his own pants. However, he stopped there, looking at the smaller creature again just to add something more:

''If you don't please me enough...I'll have to eat you, lil' mouse'', he smirked.

''I-I promise you'll be the most pleased you can ever think of!'', the attorney exclaimed, undressing himself and leaving his small clothes to his side.

The prosecutor just unzipped his pants and pulled them off, along with his boxers, and started to caress his asleep member, which soon became erected.

He stroked it gently, the attorney between his fingers, and when he thought he was ready he picked him up and started to pass his big tongue between his small legs, pleasing Phoenix and making him moan softly as he breathed against his tiny body.

''A-Ah...'', he groaned, feeling his wet muscle against his body, giving him such a pleasure he wouldn't ever know until that day.

After feeling his tongue and his hand dirty of their precum, Edgeworth carried the smaller one and put him against his length, closing his fingers between them both and rubbing them slowly at first.

As Phoenix was rubbed against his cock, he drooled and licked against it, making Miles moan and pant. The pleasure was growing up every single second, and they both were driven insane.

''M...My God...'', Edgeworth panted with a dirty smile, feeling Phoenix squirming and rubbing himself against his erection, dirtying himself on the prosecutor's precum.

He rubbed his cock tighter, feeling the small lawyer climbing against it and licking at his tip.

After half a minute, he couldn't hold it anymore, and picked Phoenix up, made him lay down over the bed and held his cock, pointing at him as he came.

Wright closed his eyes as great amounts of cum dirtied himself.

Then he re-opened them back again, staring at the exhausted prosecutor.

''D...Did I do it well?'', he asked, sitting up and whipping out some of the white liquid over himself. However, he was still hard.

Miles panted and tried to catch his breath.

''...I'm afraid you didn't...'', Miles smirked. Phoenix looked even more mouthwatering than before. Like a chicken with added sauce.

''You look even more delicious more, so I guess I'll have to eat you.''

Phoenix trembled as Miles leaned in on top of him, face directly over his body.

''P-Please don't!'', he begged. ''I-I did what I could, don't blame me!-''.

Miles shook his head.

''And you weren't good enough to satisfy me, Wright. There's no coming back. But don't worry, I won't rip your body appart. I'll do everything in a way you'll love it.''

Phoenix blinked, unsure. Miles smacked his own lips before passing his tongue against his dirty body again.

The attorney was still erected, so the fact that he was doing this again was making him feel pleasure again.

''A-Ahh...!'', he groaned out loud, squirming against his tongue, feeling the prosecutor breathing warmly against his body.

In a moment, Miles leaned his lower lip under the smaller man's legs, about to make him enter inside of his mouth.

Edgeworth opened his eyes and stared into Phoenix's, asking if he liked this.

Phoenix didn't do anything but close his eyes again, panting a bit and feeling his cock being to pulse.

The prosecutor closed his lips and started sucking at his body softly, covering the lower part of his anatomy with saliva, toying with him on his entrance, making him enter a bit more.

''A-ahhh...hn...E-Edgeworth...'', the lawyer panted. ''I-I love it...k-keep...g-goin...-!''.

Seeing how much he was enjoying this, Miles made him enter into his mouth completely.

Phoenix was surrounded by saliva and cum, and oh good the tongue was caressing his whole body. It felt so ticklish and pleasant.

Now he didn't care the fact of being eaten. He loved the humidity of his mouth.

Miles could feel the mix of his saliva and his cum rolling down his lower lip. And he could feel his throat opening as well.

To make everything easier, Edgeworth raised up his head a bit.

Finally, Phoenix could feel himself to the highest point of ecstasy as he slipped down his oesophagus, and came inside of the taller man's throat.

As the attorney made his way down his cavity, the taller man let out a small hybrid of a gasp and a pant, feeling his palate enjoying all of this.

Phoenix slipped down his oesophagus, feeling his body tightened as he made his way, his body still trembling because of the sensation of the orgasm forsaking his body.

He closed his eyes, feeling like if he was in a sauna, and everything was so comfortable...

As expected, he end up on his stomach.

The attorney curled up on his digestive muscle, letting out a small sigh. This was even better than an actual bed.

Miles cleaned his mouth and smacked his lips, putting a hand on his stomach, passing it gently over it.

''That was fantastic'', Miles declared. ''You taste so fine...if I would eat you again, I would do it with no doubts, lil' mouse.''

Phoenix smiled.

''I'm glad you enjoyed this. I also did...'', after this, he let out a small yawn. ''My God, I feel sleepy...good night, Miles.''

''Good night, Wright'', he responded, curling against the pillow and closing his eyes.

The next morning, Miles woke up kind of later than usual.

He was sleeping so comfortably he didn't want to wake up.

But he finally did.

He rubbed his eyes and looked at his stomach.

''Phoenix?'', he said, not receiving any response back.

Miles blinked, stunned. Maybe he...?

''...Wright, are you...?'', he asked again, but again, he didn't receive any response.

Alright. Now Miles was horrified.

''WRIGHT?!''.

Did he just digest him?! No, it was impossible, but...!

...In reallity, it was. He ate him after all, didn't he?

Miles was horrified. He killed the person he loved the most.

''...S-Shit!'', he cried out loud, cleaning his tears with the back of his hand.

Suddenly, the doorbell was rung. Maybe it was Gumshoe? But he didn't want him to see him like this.

Before he could open the door, he asked through it.

''W-Who are you?''.

''Miles, it's me, Phoenix!'', he received in response.

…

Miles was stunned. How was it possible?

He opened it and Wright indeed was.

''I just came to visit you. Is something the matter?''.

Miles was much calm now. He smiled, opening his arms and wrapping them around the attorney's body.

''No, it isn't...'', he replied. Phoenix was a bit confused. He didn't expect Edgeworth to be so affectionate.

However, he decided to shrug it off and surround his arms around his neck, leaving a small kiss on his cheek.

''...My lil' mouse...''.

THE END.


End file.
